Lacrimosa Parte I: Broken Angel
by Klaine Kagamine
Summary: Kurt Hummel tiene un secreto que no quiere que sea descubierto, pero eso cambiara cuando un joven que es todo lo contrario a él llegue a McKinley. Todas sus insinuaciones harán que Kurt libere por fin su verdadero yo, o lograra una catástrofe entre dos amantes. Primera parte de la saga "Lacrimosa" Por el momento Raiting T
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está el prologó y como soy bien buena gente, y se que han estado esperando que vuelva a escribir esta historia subí el primer capítulo también. Ahora como había dicho "**Lacrimosa"** constara en 3 partes, y la primera es "Broken Angel". La trama es muy parecida pero no exactamente igual a la anterior, la cual advierto que no será eliminada de mi muro, pero tampoco actualizada, así que no aconsejo que la lean o la sigan checando. Ahora esta historia es raitting "T", pero si me animo (lo cual es lo menos probable) o alguien me ayuda a escribir smut, cambiara a raintting "M" de inmediato. Bueno eso es lo más importante. Ahora, intentaré subir un capítulo cada semana, pero no prometo nada. Pero si me tardo mucho, juro que los compensaré.

**Glee,** ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Y cualquier opinión la cual no estén de acurdo, no es con el propósito de ofender a nadie.

Las advertencias iran cabiando de acuerdo con las actualizaciones, pero bueno, no los entretengo más este es el prologo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Lacrimosa

Prólogo

El fin ah llegado, eso yo lo sabía. Me advertiste que algún día te diría adiós, pero no lo quise creer. Mi mente siempre me jugo la cruel mentira del felices para siempre. Creando mágicas historias de amor donde todo se puede y las parejas mueren de viejos. De una cruel manera desperté y logre realizar que todo no era más que una ilusión. Una en la que ni tú ni yo fuimos participantes. Nuestra historia fue todo menos bella. Dolor y sufrimiento iba sobre nuestras espaldas a cada paso que dábamos. Mientras cada quien carga su propio pasado, nosotros arrastrábamos el pasado, presente y futuro, esperando que el destino de ambos no fuera marcado por un tercero.

Desde el inicio todo aquel que se cruzaba en tu camino salía herido y dañado, mientras que yo era el que pasaba frente al camino de miles, solo siendo un estorbo. Creo que fue lo que nos unió a ambos ¿sabes? El primero que se cruzaba en mi destino y el primero que no fue solo una piedra más en el tuyo. Dejando atrás religión y creencias, tu yo éramos solo dos personas más, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan unidos por un mismo lazo de color rojo invisible para la vista de otros.

Jamás creí que mi vida diera un giro tan drástico al conocerte. Muchos dicen que me destrozaste y que arruinaste mi vida. Solo la verdad la sé yo. Mi propósito era inalcanzable, quería una vida perfecta, y tú me enseñaste perfectamente cómo vivir. Las barreras que los demás ponían frente a mí, yo aprendí a esquivarlas y seguir de largo. Tu lograste darme las fuerzas para pintarlas de rojo y azul, romperlas, destruirlas hasta hacerlas polvo.

Los estereotipos que marcaban mi vida a casa paso, los estúpidos clichés que seguía ciegamente, tú los quitaste de mi vista y los transformaste en crudas realidades. Que con fuerza me ayudaron a sobreponerme, a rebelarme, avanzar. Me modificaste de tal manera que hasta tu mismo me desconociste en algún momento. Tantos nombres dados por la sociedad fueron dirigidos hacia mí persona, provocaron que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mi cabeza se tornara de oscuros pensamientos hasta robarme el conocimiento de mi mismo. Pero solo tú llegabas hasta al fondo de la verdad. Para ti no era uno más, era Más que uno.

Todo tú, jamás será olvidado por esta mente, como el rencor, odio y tristeza que marcaron cada paso que daba. Tu recuerdo los empaña y hace que no sean mi prioridad, pero seguirán ahí eternamente. Porque si no los tuviera, ya no tendría razones para seguir en esta vacía vida. Tu era lo que le daba sentido a todo mi mundo, ahora cada cosa, por más insignificante que sea, me parece incomprensible y obsoleta.

Quiero reunirme contigo, en donde que sea que estés ahora. Pero por más que nuestros caminos sean uno solo, el destino encontró el modo de dividirlos, por lo cual pienso ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Todos sonríen de vez en cuando, pero pareciera que mi _verdadera_ sonrisa se esfumo hace mucho tiempo. Pocas veces me siento con las ganas de seguir adelante, y esos momentos fueron cuando estaba contigo. La felicidad es lo que todo el mundo quiere, y muchos tienen momentos de felicidad, pero yo creo que soy la excepción. Por cada 100 momentos que una persona promedio tiene, a mí solo me llega uno de vez en cuando.

Sé que no vale la pena compadecerse de uno mismo todo el tiempo, y no lo hago, por más que lo parezca no son lamentos solo es una afirmación, una charla conmigo mismo, para reafirma los hechos. Deje de luchar ya hace tiempo por la felicidad, porque parece que es una meta que jamás veré, porque llegué a la conclusión de que no existe. Y, una forma de comparación a la que llegué es esta: "_La felicidad es un sueño, y todos están dormidos, pero parece que yo ya desperté". _Bonito, ¿no?, hasta poético lo llamarían alguno, pero para mí es la cruda realidad, y fue lo que me enseñaste, a ver la realidad como es.

Solo quiero pensar que estas bien. Y quien sabe si nos volvamos a ver en algún lugar, porque a pesar que nos encontramos en el mismo lugar hace tiempo, venimos de destino diferentes. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás deje de querer estar contigo, tu eres mi _cielo_, y jamás me quiero alejar de ti. Todos pueden seguir ciegos con el poder divino, o su hipocresía, egoísmo, e ignorancia, pero no los seguiré. Porque a pesar de que te llamen un ser de la oscuridad, tú me enseñaste la luz, la libertas. Ta vez este podrido por dentro, pero tú me hiciste sentir "_puro"._ Y eso nadie, ni si quiera un supuesto "_dios" _ me lo va arrebatar. Y que me llamen _pecador, _pero ya no tengo miedo en serlo, porque lo nuestro lo vale.

Jamás fui humano al 100%, ahora que lo pienso. Pero no me siento culpable por ello, ya que ser humano, para mí no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso. El ser _humano, _es confuso, porque ¿Cómo algo tan bello y retorcido puede ser una misma cosa? Por eso abandonar todo pensamiento humano contigo es lo mejor que me ah pasado. Pero aún no se qué es exactamente lo que siento por ti, sé que no te amo, porque… nuestra conexión va mucho más allá que eso.

Finalmente como veo yo esta situación es: Todo es bañado de grises. No somos ni _buenos _o _malos, _solo somos nosotros. Lo que los demás piensen de mí, me vale mierda. Solo queremos ser nosotros mismos, pero la sociedad al ser tan egoísta, tenemos que serlo solo con las personas que lo merecen. Y a veces ni la familia es una opción, ya que siempre esperaran algo que nosotros nos retenemos de no hacer. Todos estamos unidos por un lazo rojo del destino a alguien que ve nuestras imperfecciones más perfectas que cualquier otra cosa. Pero hay que esperar para encontrarla y no siempre llega. Y también aprendí a despegarme, porque si yo: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, sigo apegado a ti: Blaine Devon Anderson, todas tus enseñanzas serán en vano. Seguiré sin ti, pero no con nadie más. Tal vez no estés muerto, pero ya no seguiremos más siendo Klaine. Solo lo volveremos hacer hasta que todo la humanidad existente en el mundo evolucione a algo más que la _humanidad, _o encontremos un lugar donde la nada y el nosotros se lo único que habite en ese _paraíso_. Ya que, al parecer, ni los ángeles pueden ser felices.

* * *

Y fin del prologo. Y por cualquier duda, **NO contiene Character Death**, o bueno de Kurt o Blaine, no eso si es seguro. Si contiene toneladas de drama, pero no nada tan cerio. Espero que les haya gustado, también subí el primer capítulo por si les gusto, y si no, me gustaría saber el por qué solo para ver en que puedo mejorar, no por ninguna otra razón. Ahora si les gusto amaría que me dejaran review por favoooooor. No saben lo que me gusta que me den sugerencias y correcciones, así mi escritura progresa.


	2. Angel Blanco

Lacrimosa

Saga I: Broken Angel

Capítulo 1: Angel Blanco

Creo que todos saben que es un ángel, o al menos tienen una idea de lo que es. La creencia más común de un ángel blanco es un bebé con alas blancas que bajan desde el cielo de vez en cuando con un arpa en las manos y tocan canciones de cuna. Y cuando no bajan a la tierra se quedan en el cielo para cuidar a los humanos y no les pase nada "malo". Se piensa que son seres tan hermosos y puros que por eso están en el cielo acompañando a "Dios" y cuidando a la tierra. También se cree que son las almas "buenas" que van al cielo después de cumplir su plazo de vida en la Tierra y que suben a las alturas para reunirse en el paraíso esperando a sus seres queridos. Púes déjenme decirles que yo, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, un verdadero ángel, les aclare esos cuentos que son puras estúpidas mentiras de los religiosos católicos para creer que hay algo bonito después de la muerte.

Un ángel no escuincle bajando del "cielo" tocando una maldita arpa y siendo feliz toda la eternidad, ya quisiera. Un ángel es una persona con alas que esta "bendecida" con un magnífico don. Y quieren saber que don es, bueno pues es poder dar una pluma de nuestras alas para salvar a una persona de la "impureza". Qué tontería ¿no creen?, pero eso no es todo, solo podemos salvar a quienes se merezcan ser salvados y a quienes quieran ser salvados. JA, como les dije, ser un maldito ángel apesta, por que en pocas palabras no tenemos nada de especial. De hecho solo trae más problemas. ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Pues le diré:

En primera, si alguien averigua que una persona es una ángel o una de dos: o quiere que lo purifique por que fue "_diario a la iglesia" _ y "_se arrepiente de todos sus pecados_" o porque creen que seremos una perfecta puta. La segunda problemática es por un estúpido mito que ni siquiera es cierto, o bueno se cree que es mito. Verán, creaturas como nosotros tenemos reglas increbrantables, ya que si alguno quisiera romper alguna, inmediatamente dejaría de ser un ángel blanco. Ya les había dicho que nos dividíamos en dos, o ¿no?, pero bueno primero las reglas. Tenemos como todo un libro completo de reglas pero las dos principales son: _Ser siempre virgen_ y _Nunca acercarse a un ángel negro. _

Para mí las dos son simplemente sencillas de cumplir. La primera ya que, aun que no lo crean, soy gay. Sí, un ángel blanco gay, en su cara malditos católicos homofóbicos, su preciada representación de pureza le gustan los hombres. Pero dejando ese tema atrás, al vivir en Lima Ohio, mis posibilidades de encontrar un chico gay que pueda llegar a tener un romance conmigo son nulas. Y mi destino esta sellando a estar aquí por siempre. No por decisión propia, claro está. Pero mi padre lo decidió años atrás, desde que murió mi madre. Ella era muy hermosa, con un gran corazón, parecía un ángel, o eso dice mi papá. Claro que no era verdad porque si no, yo no estaría aquí. Dice mi padre que me parezco mucho a ella, tanto en mi corazón como físico.

Pero bueno, aclarando el mito, se dice que si se captura un ángel blanco y logra que le regale sus alas, lograra la "_salvación eterna" _ y tendrá un lugar en el cielo a lado de "Dios" para purificar al mundo y eliminar a los pecadores de la faz de la tierra. Pero claro, eso significaría que el ángel tuviera que caer en el "pecado" de la lujuria, para poder donar sus alas alguien. Por lo cual se convertiría en un ángel caído y, bueno, no sé qué pasa después de eso pero dicen que es algo malo.

La verdad no creo en nada de eso, pero hay gente muy loca por ahí que sí lo cree, por lo cual debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Incluso ya hay tráfico de plumas de ala de ángel. Si por más ridículo que se escuche el nombre existe. Verán, quitarle las alas a los ángeles es prácticamente imposible, no ha habido registros de que alguien lo haya logrado, pero las plumas es otra cosa. Millones de plumas han sido arrancada de las alas de los ángeles, pero afortunadamente nunca han funcionado. Claro eso nunca los detiene de casarnos. Darse por vencidos así de fácil, es NO rotundo para ellos, pero _clarooo_, ellos no sufren de las consecuencias.

La verdad es que cada vez es más difícil permaneces oculto, porque aunque no lo queramos siempre sobresalimos de algún modo. Nuestra apariencia, ya seamos hombre o mujer, es llamativa. A veces no del modo que quisiéramos, pero se puedo vivir con ello, la mayoría de las veces. Una de nuestras características más definidas es que nuestros géneros a veces no se definen bien. Yo afortunadamente, a excepción de algunos rasgos, es notorio que soy 100% hombre, pero hay alguno que no son tan afortunados. Algunos ángeles nunca se saben si son hombres o mujeres. Sola la ropa ayuda a distinguir su verdadero género a plena vista, y no siempre eso es suficiente. Ellos por lo general son el blanco más fácil.

Otra característica que nos identifica como ángel es un tatuaje que aparece en nuestra espalda a nacer. Pero en realidad no solo es un tatuaje, son nuestras alas. Si tienen un poco de cerebro, entendería que sería muy incomodo andar por ahí con dos cosas pegadas a la espalda todo el tiempo, además no habría modo de esconderlas. Es por eso que cuando no son necesarias, se vuelven solo una marca en nuestra espalda. Pero aun así, es una marca gigantesca, marcada a lo largo de toda nuestra espalda. Por lo que sigue siendo difícil ocultarla. No todos lo hacen, el pretexto más común es que es un tatuaje común y corriente, pero se puede notar que no lo es, ya que es muy sensible, y el mínimo toque puede hacer que te estremezcas. Hay algunos más sensibles que otros, claro está, pero todos coincidimos en algo. Nuestro nombre al llegar a la secundaria es "raro".

Soy llamado así desde que alcancé la pubertad. Si por mi tono de voz agudo, mi ropa, mi orientación sexual, mi forma de caminar, mi cara, incluso algunos dice que tengo cuerpo de chica. Sé que no soy tan recto y ancho como un jugador de football americano o cualquier otro chico de la escuela, pero no tengo caderas ni cintura, mucho menos pecho. Entonces no sé de dónde sacan que me parezco a una niña. No que tenga nada en contra de ellas, de hecho son mis mejores amigas, pero soy hombre y nada puede cambiarlo.

Bueno, ya que tienen una idea clara de lo que es un ángel en la vida real creo que puedo continuar. Como sea, este es mi último año de preparatoria, no saben cuánto ansió terminar este maldito año de escuela. Que irónico, un ángel maldiciendo, pero es la verdad. Odio tener que soportar venir todos los días a este establecimiento con gente inepta, y poco madura. Nunca entiendo de las tontería que hacen según ellos para causar gracia, solo logran verse ridículos y tontos. Pero lo más insoportable es que los demás ríen de sus estupideces.

Intento ser amable con todos y siempre mostrarles una sonrisa, pero a veces en imposible. Más de la mitad de la escuela no la soporto, pero tengo que ser un "_bueno" _como dice mi padre, y tengo que parecer normal y caerle bien los demás. No quiero parecer grosero ni nada pero, porque tengo que fingir ser algo que no me agrada. No me puedo quejar con mi padre, ya que ha sido muy comprensivo con mi "situación" pero a veces solo quisiera salir un poco de esta fachada de inconciencia y ser quien quiero ser. Puedo ser tolerante, incluso me comprometo a no mostrarme harto ni disgustado de nada, pero ya no quiero seguir la corriente. Quiero sobresalir, dejar la fachada de pureza y perfección para poder expresar lo que siento, pero eso no es lo que las "buenas personas" hacen.

Solo espero acabar este año en una pieza, después supongo que pasaré mí tiempo intentando convencer a mi padre de dejarme salir de Lima. Pero si no funciona, lo único que me queda es encontrarme un trabajo en casa frente a una computadora. Ya que se le había arrebatado no solo las opciones laborales, si no también todas sus opciones con respecto a una pareja.

Con la mierda de regla que nos obliga a mantenernos vírgenes por siempre, incluso se me negó uno de los placeres de la vida. Y que si no respetara esa regla, bueno, simplemente moriría. Al abandonar la inocencia, como dice el mito, las alas del ángel se caen, provocando su muerte instantánea. Esto es solo un mito, ya que ninguno nunca ha intentado algo similar. El miedo es lo que nos detiene, ya que nadie nunca se atrevería a dar la vida por algo como eso, tan "_sucio_". Pero no solo mueres, como si no fuera suficiente castigo, tu cuerpo quedaba confinado eternamente a un alma oscura y aterradora. Con una cruel belleza que nadie podía soportar.

Como dije, nunca nadie lo ha comprobado por miedo, y siendo sincero yo no seré el primero en hacerlo. Además, una persona como yo no consigue pareja tan fácilmente, en Lima Ohio pareciera ser el único gay fuera del closet, por lo cual se da a la conclusión de que estaré solo por toda la eternidad. Pero está bien saben, no es como si necesitara un hombre en mi vida para completarla pero a veces me gustaría a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y sentirme querido. Claro, tengo amigas pero no es lo mismo. Pero esta es mi vida y pareciera que ya no la puedo cambiar.

**Broken Angel Broken Angel Broken Angel Broken Angel Broken Angel B **

Su primer día de regreso a McKinley fue como lo esperaba, no como lo quería, pero era fácil de adivinar lo que pasaría. Primero, mientras caminaba a su locker nuevo, que parecía estar situado a otro extremo de todas sus clases, un facial de slushi rojo se impactó en su rostro.

"Espero que tengas un buen día, marica"

Mientras oía las risas de los jugadores alejándose, se tomó su tiempo para evaluar los daños. Su camisa nueva quedó arruinada por el día de hoy, también su peinado de 15 minutos sufrió los daños de la bebida saborizada por lo que tendría que ir hasta el baño para intentar arreglarlo sin sus productos. Y eso solo había sido el principio de su día. Afortunadamente ya lo había previsto y había traído un cambio de ropa en su mochila, que con suerte este no quedaría arruinado también, y una lata nueva de spray.

Después de terminar de arreglarse y recuperar la compostura se dirigió a buscar a Rachel y Mercedes. Ellas eran sus dos mejores amigas. A veces no podía soportar a Berry, pero casi siempre apoyaba sus decisiones y cuando quería, podía ser con la mejor persona con la que hablar, o tu peor pesadilla. Ellas no sabían que era un ángel, y él no planeaba en decirles. Aunque aparentara otra cosa, tenía que ser muy desconfiado. Los únicos que sabían el secreto eran él y su papa. Carol y Finn, aunque se había hecho parte de su familia, todavía no se sentía listo para confesarlo. Tal vez después de un tiempo.

Cuando encontró a las dos muchachas hablando junto a los casilleros, pudo notar que un nuevo chisme ya se había esparcido por McKinley, y uno grande por la expresión en su rostro.

"Yo no le eh visto, pero mejor así. Ya sebes lo que dices de ellos" escucho como murmuraba Rachel a Mercedes. O bueno eso pretendía, porque cualquiera a 5 metros de distancia la oía perfectamente.

"Lo sé, pero crees que todo sea cierto, digo que tal si ni siquiera es" Mercedes le respondía a la castaña que parecía no se daba cuenta que poco a poco incrementaba su tono de voz

"No, estoy segura Mercedes. Esa clase de belleza es inconfundible, no creo que nadie lo hubiera acusado de esa manera si estar seguro. " Al parecer Rache se aferraba más a los rumores de lo que creía

"Tienes razón. Aunque la población de McKinley es bastante… especial, cualquiera se toma muy enserio este tema de los ángeles"

Y esa era la palabra mágica para que Kurt entrara en pantalla. Aunque nadie sabía que él era un ángel, la gente sabía de la existencia de estos. Muchos preferían mantenerse lo más ignorantes posibles a este hecho, pero las precauciones no estaban demás.

"Hola chicas, ¿de que estaban hablando?" Pregunto Kurt, con el tono más natural que pudo permitirse

"Kurt, que bueno que llegas. Le decía a Mercedes que hay el rumor de que un chico nuevo se presentó a McKinley"

"Pero eso no es nuevo, todos los años se presentan estudiantes nuevos Rachel. Nunca mucho pero siempre hay dos o tres desafortunados" Dijo Kurt restándole importancia

"Este es diferente Kurt, al pareces se dice que es un ángel negro"

Eso puso tensó a Kurt. Definitivamente tenía que ser solo un rumor. Los ángeles negros nunca frecuentaban Lima. Su zona habitual era Westerville, que era una zona mucho más lujosa. Qué diablos buscaría aquí

"Han de ser solo rumores Rachel. Sabes que hace décadas que un ángel negro no pisa Lima, y tú sabes bien porque" Intento responder Kurt lo más calmado posible

"Lo sé Kurt, lo sé. Pero ya varios lo han visto y confirmado. No creo que toso sea solo un simple rumor. Yo te sugeriría que te cuidaras Kurt, no te gustaría terminar como ya sebes quien ¿o no?" Dijo Rachel, intentando hacerse la prudente y recta como siempre. Claro cuando tenía que ver con Finn y su múltiple indecisión entre ella y Quinn, dejaba todo acto de responsabilidad por su hermano.

Pero un niño bueno no se lo puede restregar en la cara, así que solo dijo:

"Tú sabes que no Rachel, pero tienes razón, me cuidare del nuevo"

"Me alegró que no Kurt" respondió Rachel con una sonrisa triunfante "Pero en fin, los veo luego. Tengo que encontrar a Finn para que me ayude con mis libros para mi clase, nos vemos luego"

Después de ver a la Rachel alejarse por el pasillo, Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si, era su amiga, pero a veces no la soportaba.

"Tranquilo Kurt, sé que ella puede ser insoportable a veces, pero solo te lo dice porque se preocupa por ti" Le dijo Mercedes intentando calmarlo

Aja, si claro. Como si no lo dijera para mostrarse la más responsable y sobresalir a cada oportunidad. A veces no podía creer lo ciegos que se encontraban todos sus amigos.

"Lo se Cedes, y créeme que apreció mucho su interés, no sé qué haría sin amigas como ustedes"

"Está bien, vamos Kurt, antes de que se nos haga tarde para el segundo periodo" Dijo Mercedes jalándolo de la muñeca para apresurarlo.

Kurt amaba a sus amigas, pero sabía que no lo llegaban a entender del todo. Miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza pero nunca lograban salir, porque si lo hacía, todos lo considerarían más raro de lo que ya lo veían. Por eso mientras menos sobresaliera y más complaciera a los demás, todo iba a estar bien para él. Eso le habían enseñado desde pequeño y llegó a un punto donde había empezado a creerlo, incluso ya no era solo una costumbre, si no una forma de ser.

Cuando llegáron al aula donde tomarían algebra con la Sra. Hagberg, ya había unos cuantos alumnos en el salón. Junto con ellos ya estaba Tina que los esperaba mientras mandaba mensajes de texto por su celular. A juzgar por la sonrisa en sus mejillas, los mensajes eran de Mike. Cuando los vio acercarse interrumpió o que hacía para saludarlos:

"Hola Merdeces, Kurt, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Tina ya no usaba ropa gótica, pero definitivamente no había gran mejora en su guardarropa. _"Tal vez algún día le sugiera un cambio de look"_ Penso Kurt, tomando su tras Mercedes y Tina"

"Lo siento Tina, pero Berry estuvo dándonos un discurso de 10 minutos de porque hay que cuidarnos del chico nuevo, ¿verdad Kurt?" Le pregunto Mercedes para que la apoyara en esto

"Ah…si… al parecer se corre el rumor de que el nuevo es…es…¿Cómo dijo?" Solo pensar en la posibilidades lo aterraba, por eso, Kurt prefirió hacerse el que no sabía con Mercedes, claro para cuidar apariencias.

"Se dice que es un ángel oscuro, y al parecer uno muy peligroso" dijo en un susurro Mercedes, como si la escuela entera no estuviera al tanto ya.

"Si, yo también oí eso, al parecer es el primero en Lima después de décadas, ¿Qué creen que este haciendo por aquí?" Pregunto Tina, recuperando un tono normal de voz,

"No lo sé, pero seguro no es nada bueno, ¿tú qué opinas Kurt?" Le respondió Mercedes, mientras sacaba los cuadernos de su mochila para empezar a tomar notas

Kurt, que hasta ahora no había dicho casi nada, prefería mantenerse alejado del tema, ya que definitivamente lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Con fortuna al parecer la Sra. Hagberg pensó que era buen momento para entrar al salón, lo cual causo un gran alivio para Kurt, ya que solo así decidieron dejar el tema atrás

"Muy bien jóvenes, como saben este año les daré álgebra, así que espero que me dejen dar la clase sin interrupciones, si tienen duda, pregúntele a su compañero de al lado, eviten molestarme a mí, ¿entendido?, bueno ahora empiecen a tomar nota"

Ahhhh, todos los profesores de McKinley era iguales, por eso nunca avanzaban. Y además ni siquiera tenía compañero de banca, no era muy bueno en la materia y al parecer la profesora ya les había dejado en claro que no quería que la molestaran. Y por lo que sabía Tina y Cedes tampoco eran genios en Algebra, tal vez podía conseguir un tutor en línea, si eso serviría, que tan malo podía ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de entrada, ya que alguien al parecer llegaba tarde y de mal humor, a juzgar por el golpe que hizo rebotar a la puerta. Toda el aula de quedo en silencio mientras un joven nuevo entraba por la puerta. Y valla que era nuevo, no recordaba que McKinley tuviera hombres tan guapos.

Vestía con jeans azules rotos en las rodillas, converse negros y sucios, prácticamente lo blanco del tenis había desaparecido por tonos grises y cafés. Llevaba una playera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, dejado ver las marcas de sus abdominales perfectos. Y llevaba una chaqueta roja. Normalmente se esperaría un chamarra negra de "chico malo" estilo Vaselina, pero esta era un buena forma de romper un poco con el estereotipo. Pero al subir hacia su rostro supo que toda la magia del nuevo había terminado. Sus cabellos negro y rizado lo hacía verse muy sexy, solo quería jugar con esos alocados rizos, su piel tenía un tono bronceado como oliva que lo hacía verse súper masculino. Los labios se veían tan besables que a Kurt casi se le hace agua la boca de solo pensar en ellos, y sus ojos. Eran de un color increíblemente hermoso, con tonos ámbar y café que se mesclaban. Simulando una pelea entre colores causando un efecto hipnótico que provocaba en Kurt no poder dejar de verlos.

Fue ahí donde se percato como una sonrisa torcida y burlona se aparecía en el perfecto rostro del chico de sus sueños y se pregunto _¿Cómo es que desde aquí veo sus ojos?_ Y es que, mientras fantaseaba con el nuevo ni se percato que camino hacia el hasta estar a menos de 20 cm de su rostro.

"Te diría que tomaras una foto, pero solo a ti te dejaría verme así siempre hermoso" Kurt sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas tornándolas en un profundo color rojo. Pero esta no fue la única sensación que experimento. Una sensación de peligro se acumulaba en su cerebro diciéndole que huyera lo más pronto posible del chico de rulos negros.

"¡Señor Anderson!, hágame el favor de dejar de molestar a mi estudiantes y encontrar un asiento lo antes posible" Dijo la Sra. Hagberg, que empezaba a ganarse un poco de cariño por parte de Kurt.

"Lo lamento Sra. Hagberg, prometo no volverá a ocurrir" respondió con sarcasmo el joven Anderson, mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse al lado disponible en la mesa de Kurt.

Cuando notó lo que el joven pretendía hacer, intención era cambiarse de lugar, su cerebro y cuerpo le decían que tenía que alejarse de él aunque su corazón sitiera intriga por el nuevo. Pero su tarea fue interrumpida por una poderosa mano que lo tomo del brazo forzándolo a sentarse de nuevo

"No me digas que no tienes modales, ¿tan malo eres para dejarme solo el primer día hermoso?" Su voz llegaba como una onda caliente a su oído, lo que le provocaba que la piel se le erizara

"No,no…no quería ser grosero, solo pensé que estaría más cómodo en un lugar para ti solo" Definitivamente no quería parecer malo frente al nuevo, eso iba en contra de lo que era, pero todo su cuerpo sentía el impulso de marcharse lejos de él, que prácticamente no podía manejar sus propias acciones.

Mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre, el joven Anderson tenía otros planes:

"No hermoso, prefiero tenerte de compañía, así que por el momento te quedarás a mi lado toda la clase y después esperaras a que todos se vallan porque tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?"

Ok, esto ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Compartir una clase con él era un cosa, pero permanecer en el aula hasta que todos haya salido, sonaba arriesgado, muy, muy arriesgado. Qué tal si le hacía algo, no sabía lo que rondaba por la mente de este tipo, mejor tomaba el camino seguro. Además el sobrenombre hacia que se sonrojara más a cada segundo

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero no me agradaría quedarme solo aquí contigo en el salón, y por favor deja de llamarme así, me incomoda"

"Yo no lo creo así hermoso, más bien pienso que te gusta. Y definitivamente tenemos que hablar a solas, a menos que quiera que alguien sepa de tu pequeño secreto" Pareciera que el moreno tenía todo bajo control, mientras que Kurt se ponía más pálido y tensó a cada segundo

Eran imposible que supiera su secreto, había sido muy cuidadoso cubriendo sus alas con las múltiples capas de ropa que siempre llevaba, no veía otro modo de que supiera que era un ángel a menos que…

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" intento parecer inocente, pero presintió que eso no funcionaría con él.

"Oh, yo creo que si sabes hermoso, pero te lo aclarare de todas maneras. Tenemos que hablar en privado, a menos que quieras que se corra el rumor de que hay un hermoso chico de ojos azules rodando en la escuela y que es un ángel blanco"

Y ahí fue el momento donde Kurt Hummel sitió que el mundo se le caía encima.


	3. Angel Negro

Siento la tardanza pero hey! ya regreso y con este cap que es el más lago que hasta ahora eh escrito. Espero que lo disfruten

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen**

**Advertencia: Esto puede contener tendencias homosexuales, lenguaje altisonante, y referencias de sexo. Cualquier comentario en el que no esta de acurdo no tiene intención de ofender ni molestar a nadie**

* * *

Lacrimosa

Saga I: Broken Angel

Capítulo 2: Ángel Negro

Tener a Anderson como compañero de banca, fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. De por sí no era un fan de la materia y luego con una mano traviesa viajando a diferentes partes de su cuerpo (No lo mal piensen!) era todavía más difícil concentrarse. Siempre era distraído por una mano encima de su muslo, o marcando la línea en medio de su espalda, incluso tocando su abdomen. No entendía la obstinación del joven de a lado con su cuerpo. Pero solo lograba distraerlo y… excitarlo… solo un poco… bueno la verdad mucho. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de saber que lograba que ciertas partes de su anatomía se… despertarán. UHH… definitivamente tenía que hacer que parara.

Tenía que admitir que lo disfrutaba, pero las cosas no debían ser así. Un ángel no debería sentir lujuria ni deseo. _Porque los ángeles tienen que permanecer puros… _esa estúpida cantaleta de toda la vida decidió aparecer en su mente este preciso momento. No lo podían culpar claro está, ya que jamás imagino tener estas experiencias, pero mírenlo ahora, en una aula llena de personas y siendo acariciado de una forma poco inocente por un completo desconocido que sabía su secreto.

Ese inconveniente era lo que le hacía sentirse más nervioso todavía, no soportaba la incertidumbre. ¿Qué querría a cambio de guardar su secreto? Porque definitivamente quería algo a cambio, si no ya hubiera esparcido su secreto ante toda la escuela sin avisarle. Y otra cosa que se preguntaba era… ¿Como lo había descubierto? No había manera que hubiera visto el tatuaje que llevaba en su espalda, y tampoco creía que su imagen lo delatara, solo quedaba una opción y era a la que realmente no quería llegar: El chico súper sexy que estaba a su lado, era un ángel, pero no uno como él, absolutamente no, él era un ángel negro, un ser de oscuridad o de _pecado_ como los llamaba su padre.

Esa sería el caso más desafortunado, ya que un ángel de eso junto con alguien de su clase significaba que Kurt corría grave peligro. Kurt realmente odiaba los rumores pero se crearon de algún lugar o historia real, a veces muy alejados de la verdad, y otras, no tanto.

Se creía que los ángeles negros estaban coludidos con los traficantes del bajo mundo y los ayudaban a localizar a los ángeles blancos para robar sus alas, también dicen que ellos mismos se apropiaban de los ángeles blancos para encerrarlos como mascotas o esclavos sexuales. Y la más desconcertante de todas era que drenaban la sangre de sus cuerpos para luego ingerirlas ellos mismos, y así volver a ser puros.

Claro, nada estaba comprobado aún, pero no quería ser el primero en averiguarlo. Pero la parecer no le darían otra opción ya que él sabía su secreto y si empezaba a rondar por todo McKinley tendría que largarse para siempre de allí, y prácticamente desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra como Kurt Hummel. Además su padre estaba todavía delicado del corazón, siempre estaría así y la verdad no quería que el fuera la causa de otro ataque. Incluso estaban Carol y Finn, no podía pedirle a su padre dejarlos así como así, incluso él había ganado afecto por su madrastra y Finn, que ahora era como un hermano para él. Tenía que encontrar un modo de que Anderson no lo delatara y llegaran a un acuerdo más o menos prudente. _Ahora, si tan solo dejara de tocarme por todos lados._

Ya iba por la cuarta vez que intentaba meter su mano por el elástico de su pantalón. Al parecer los manotazos que le daba constantemente no le importaban en lo absoluto al joven de cabello rizado. Pero sus intentos no pasaban de ahí, lo cual lo mantuvo algo más aliviado por el resto de la clase.

Cuando el timbre que indica cambio de clase sonó, y los estudiantes empezaban a salir del aula junto con la profesora, sentía que el corazón le caía al estomago. Sabía lo que significaba quedarse solo con el muchacho Anderson. El impulso constante en su cerebro que le decía que tenía que salir de ahí comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo. Esta vez decidió ignorarlo ya que salir del aula era exponer su secreto.

"Entonces ¿No intentaras huir?" Anderson ya se había levantado de su asiento y ahora había empezado a caminar por toda el aula sin un rumbo fijo mientras observaba al techo recargado en sus brazos.

Kurt se había quedado sentado en su lugar, con la postura perfecta que siempre mantenía "No entiendo, ¿Por qué quisiera huir si eso significa que toda la escuela sabría lo que soy?"

"¿Entonces solo te quedaras ahí para que te diga lo que hacer y ya? Eso no tiene nada de divertido" No hacia ningún gesto cuando hablaba y su voz denotaba seriedad. Parecía que estaba hablando sobre cualquier cosa

"Para ti esto será un juego, pero para mí no. Solo dime que tengo que hacer para que no me expongas a todo el mundo por favor" Intentaba mantenerse amable con él todo el tiempo. Pero Kurt no soportaba más hablar con Anderson, parecía que nada le importaba ya que su cara y su voz no le daban a entender que significaba o que quería de él.

"No es que lo tome como un juego, solo que pensaba que tenias más amor por ti en lugar de estarte ofreciendo como un cualquiera"

Kurt no podía creer las palabras de ese tipo, el no se estaba regalando, solo estaba haciendo lo correcto. Protegiendo lo más importante para él. "Mira, no sé quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera, pero para tu información no soy un cualquiera, así que mejor deja de insultarme y dime de una buena vez que quieres" Kurt ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería alejarse de Anderson cuanto antes

"Enserio eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tan poco te molesta esta situación. Definitivamente necesitas una buena follada para dejar toda esa mascara de niño bueno" Ahora si lo estaba disfrutando. La cara del chico de ojos azules quedo teñida de un profundo color rojo. Fue inevitable que hiciera una mueca de diversión, Hummel era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

"Como te atreves a ofrecer…eso...uhhh, es lo más sucio y vulgar que me han dicho" Desde que era pequeño le había enseñado que todo lo que era relacionado con el sexo era sucio y estaba prohibido para él. Sabía lo que "_follar" _ significaba gracias a sus compañeros de escuela que constantemente la usaban, pero era diferente oírla a que la usaran sobre él.

"Mmm, debería acostumbrarte cariño ya que te vez jodidamente cojible con esos pantalones súper entallados, en serio. Eso que llevas puesto grita que quieres que te cojan duro" Y no estaba mintiendo, definitivamente en estos momentos preferiría estampar a Hummel en la pizarra ahora mismo en lugar de estar hablando. Pero al parecer sus fantasías tendrían que esperar.

"Cállate, deja de decir eso. Y no me llames con esos sobrenombres, ya te dije que me incomodaban, me llamo Kurt no _hermoso _ni _cariño_." No quería gritar pero el rojo de sus mejillas hacia que se sintiera caliente y no solo en la cara. Que esperaban, ángel o no era un adolescente con las hormonas al tope, algo así podía llegar a pasar.

"Bueno a mi no me gusta que me digan que hacer así que te llamare como yo quiera, pero saber que te llamas Kurt será útil en un futuro. También como que sepas que mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Devon Anderson, así sabrás que gritar cuando me este empalando en tu delicioso trasero"

Esa imagen no la necesitaba. El problema entre las piernas de Kurt se iba agradando cada vez más, tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez. No iba a aguantar más en esta condición

"¿Entonces me dirás lo que quieres o no?"

Después de meditar todas sus posibilidades, y créanme que era muchas, Blaine decidió por la más viable.

"Mira cariño, lo único que quiero es una noche contigo, a solas, en mi cama, y sin tantas capas de ropa que cubran tu delicioso cuerpo de mi vista"

Kurt no lo quería admitir, pero en una parte recóndita de su cerebro sabía que la demanda de Blaine iba a ser por el estilo. Personas, si es que se les puede llama así, como él solo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y con la cabeza. Sin embargo tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerlo que esa no era una posibilidad para él por obvias razone. Que al parecer para Anderson no eran tan obvias

"Al parecer no te ah quedado claro lo que es un ángel porque si fuera así sabrías que tu pedido es imposible" Sabía que los rumores de las consecuencias no estaban confirmados pero en esta situación podía sacarle provecho

"Sé perfectamente lo que eres bebé, y sé que todos las supuestas posibilidades son solo un mito. Más bien, pareciera que tú no sabes que soy yo" En serio era tan inocente para no averiguar a plena vista lo que era, vaya, si que le tenía que enseñarle varias cosas a ese pequeño ángel blanco, y definitivamente iba a disfrutar haciéndolo.

Entonces eran ciertos los rumores .Blaine era un ángel negro, ahora si estaba en serios problemas. Ya que los ángeles negros saben todo acerca de los ángeles blancos, mientras que ellos saben muy poco de estas creaturas de la oscuridad. No podía usar de pretextos las creencias ya que nadie sabía si eran ciertas o no. Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de esto

"No estaba seguro, tu confirmaste mis suposiciones hace unos segundos. Pero no sabes si lo mitos son verdaderos o falso, y no soy yo quien quiera averiguarlo"

"Pero no te queda de otra cariño, a menos que quieras que cierta persona haga que todo McKinley, o mejor, todo Lima Ohio se entere de que Kurt Hummel es un delicado y virgen ángel blanco" No quería ser tan rudo al inicio con Kurt, pero estaba en su naturaleza. Hace tiempo que había aceptado que era lo que se dice "_malo", _y no está arrepentido por ello, incluso llegaba a disfrutarlo.

Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso, hace años que la ansiedad e morderse las uñas se había desvanecido pero ahora estaba volviendo, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar llevar su mano a su boca. Se le acababan las opciones y su cabeza seguía con ese constante impulso de querer salir de ahí.

"Debe haber otra opción, te puedo dar lo que me pidas solo que no involucre…eso…" Como le costaba tanto decir la palabra sexo. Tantos años enseñándole que el sexo era sucio e impuro que ahora ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

"Eres verdaderamente inocente e ingenuo, ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra _sexo_, mucho menos _follar_. Debemos arreglar eso hermoso, ¿sabes? Te diré algo, por el momento no te pediré sexo al 100%, pero si haremos algo al respecto con tu ingenuidad, si sigues así serás un blanco tan fácil que te puedo apostar que al momento de cumplir los 18 estarás en una hermosa jaula de cristal en el mercado negro esperando a ser vendido como mascota o incluso por partes"

La imagen que cruzo por la mente de Kurt, siendo amordazado, alejado de su padre, enjaulado y esperando ser vendido hiso que se erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Sentía que el pecho le dolía y se le hacía más difícil respirar. No, jamás permitiría que ese fuera su destino, pero en tal caso ¿que ganaba Blaine con aconsejándolo para el futuro? ¿No incluso se beneficiaría si en este mismo instante se entregara a él para venderlo?

"Y tú que ganarías con todo eso, no creo que sea un acto de caridad o gentileza"

"Estas en lo cierto cariño, mira, yo te brindaré mis conocimientos de la vida a cambio de que seas mi esclavo en los aspectos que me sean requeridos" _Uno de ellos será estar sin tantas capas de ropa cuando estemos a solas, _quiso decir Blaine, pero mejor lo mantuvo para sus adentros, eso vendría después.

"Ya te había dicho que no podía hacer nada sexual…" le recordó Kurt

"… No hermoso, me dijiste que no podía tener sexo pero jamás que no podía dar trabajos manuales u orales, incluso creo que podría mostrarme esa esplendida piel que tienes sin nada que me estorbe, no sabes que ganas tengo de que me muestras ese increíble trasero que tienes"

Blaine tenía razón, jamás le dijeron que pasaba si hacia algo sexual, estaba de manos atadas no literalmente, o al menos no por el momento.

"Entonces supongo que tenemos un trato"

La mueca que mostraba su cara de triunfo lo molestaba tanto como le encantaba. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Kurt no podía dejar de mostrar interés en el joven de rulos negros. Pero ya no le quedaba alternativa, tendría que apegarse a las reglas de él ángel negro

"Como al perecer no tengo otra alternativa, supongo que sí" El suspiro que salió de su boca no se comparaba con lo abatido que se sentía en estos instantes

"Perfecto, haremos un contrato oficial en mi casa y ambos lo firmaremos para hacerlo valido, solo para guardar formalidades. Pero como en realidad ya esta echo creo que podemos empezar desde ahora"

Antes de que Kurt pudiera preguntar a que se refería o reclamar algo el otro se le había aventado encima, acorralándolo contra la pared, metió la mano dentro de la playera de Kurt, mientras lo besaba salvaje y posesiva mente jugaba con uno de sus pezones mientras que su otra mano lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la nuca

Las lágrimas de Kurt empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas por la ferocidad del beso y todas las sensaciones que atravesaban por su cuerpo. Cuando sentía que el aire se le acababa por completó el moreno se le despejo solo para ir hacia su oreja y empezar a morder su óvulo, Kurt dejó salir un gemido agudo de desesperación y de placer. El aliento caliente de Blaine al susurrar a su oído hizo que el calor en sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente:

"Tus labios saben jodida mente bien, mejor de lo que había imaginado. Son tan suaves, me pregunto cómo se sentirán alrededor de mi miembro "

Kurt sentía que un gemido lastimero salía de su garganta, la sola imagen metal lo aterraba y excitaba al mismo tiempo, como era eso posible, dudaba que alguien tuviera la respuesta, y no era por que pensara en preguntarle a alguien.

"No sabes lo caliente que me pone pensar en que estés de rodillas frente a mí, con eso hermosos labios rosados succionándome por completo. No puedo esperar tenerte todo sumiso y listo para recibir todo lo que te dé. No es así hermoso, quieres que te posea ya, quieres estar a mi disposición"

Antes de que Kurt respondiera, Blaine lo estaba besando, pero esta vez no intento zafarse. Solo se quedo quieto. Sintió como la lengua del otro buscaba la entrada a su boca y se la concedió, empezó a recorrer todos los rincones de su boca y Kurt empezó hacer lo mismo. Enredaban sus lenguas y recorrían el paladar y todos lo exquisitos rincones de la boca del otro. No sé podían dar abasto de sus sabor natural, cada vez sentían que necesitaba más, como una droga. Hasta que sentían como la falta de aire quemaba los pulmones de ambos, se separaron, Blaine empezó a lamer las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kurt. Al cual le pareció un acto muy erótico. Cuando terminó se dio vuelta y sin más se fue, no sin antes decir a su oído:

"Cuando termine la escuela te busco e iremos directo a mi casa para que comiences con tus… tares, mi hermoso ángel blanco"

La mente de Kurt seguía nublada por todas las sensaciones que atravesaron su cuerpo hace unos segundos. Pegado a la pared llego a deslizarse hasta el suelo para sentarse y lograr calmarse ya que seguí muy alterado. Cuando después de un par de minutos logro que su cabeza formara ideas coherentes, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza

"_Ahí va mi primer beso"_

Simplemente no pudo retener las lágrimas que incontrolablemente se deslizaron por su rostro.

* * *

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley directo hacia la terraza en la parte trasera de la escuela. Ya era tiempo libre así que no arriesgaba saltarse ninguna clase. Si, aunque no lo creyeran a Blaine le interesaba la escuela. Puedo que no sea un _"buena_" persona, como lo suelen llamar, pero no es tonto, en lo absoluto, de hecho es muy inteligente, o bueno, más de lo que debería para alguien de su edad. Gracias a esa madurez prematura que obtuvo por una experiencia de vida, le era muy difícil resultar amable y sociable, aumentando la situación de ser un ángel negro, su vida de verdad era muy complicada. Pero no se lamentaba por ello, no valía la pena estar compadeciéndose. Se movía adelante como podía, sacado motivación de todos los sentimientos negativos que guardaba en su corazón, los abrazaba y no los dejaba salir. Mientras estuviera vivo no quería sentirse ligero y libre, quería sentirse constantemente motivado, queriendo hacer cosas o simplemente pensando.

Siempre veía a los demás a su alrededor quejándose de trabajo, exámenes, familia, supuestos amigos, y sobre todo quejándose de cosas que tenían que hacer. La verdad odiaba esas persona, que solo decían _ash, tengo que ir acá, _o _tengo que hacer esto_, o incluso_ hay me invitaron a tal lugar y tengo que ir, que flojera_. Como lo detestaba, si no quería hacer nada mejor que se murieran de una vez, estaban vivos, que objetivo tenía la vida si no quieres hacer nada, pero claro, la mayoría de las personas lo toma por un criminal y una sucia creatura de la oscuridad, ¿Quién lo escucharía?. Simplemente de su distintiva apariencia de ángel negro ya era temido e incluso odiado, si ese era el caso, mejor darle una verdadera razón para no quererlo, ni su familia lo quería.

Ahora ya tranquilo en la terraza, sentado en una banca de piedra, Blaine comenzó a imaginarse al chico pálido de hace unos minutos. Era demasiado hermosos, afín y al cabo un ángel, pero no como él. Kurt Hummel era un ángel blanco, un ser de pureza que representaba una salvación para los humanos, un ser tan _bueno_ que era la cosa más inocente que caminaba en la tierra y sin embargo el lo iba a coludir.

Blaine no quería que las cosas marcharan tan deprisa, su verdadero objetivo solo era observarlo por un tiempo para decidir que iba hacer porque no había manera que desperdiciara aun ángel blanco y lo dejara ir. Eran personas demasiado especiales, demasiado únicas, y para Blaine, Kurt era toda una nueva experiencia. El simple hecho de pensar en Kurt l excitaba, se mostraba como una cosita tan linda y delicada que su quería ver su verdadero interior.

El sabía que Hummel no era así en realidad, solo era una fachada que utilizaba para lograr el estereotipo de angelito blanco y puro, pero Blaine no se lo tragaba, absolutamente no. Cuando lo vio directo a los ojos al inicio de clase supo que era toda una perra cuando quería serlo, pero en el fondo alguien que estaba desesperado buscando una forma de expresarse y todas las emociones y palabras reprimidas le estaba afectando de una manera que incluso el mismo ángel blanco desconocía.

Quería llegar al fondo de los sentimientos del ojiazul, Blaine ansiaba conocerlo, pero al parecer exigirle un contrato de esclavo no era la mejor manera y tampoco chantajeándolo. Pero para él no había otra forma, desde hace mucho que había olvidado ser sociable con las otras personas. Podía llegar a ser amable, gracias a las lecciones de etiqueta que tomo cuando era niño, pero hasta ahí. Cuando tenía 13 años se resigno a que el no podía tener amigos y la verdad no lo lamento. Estaba cansado de adolecentes tontos que no quieren hacer nada y solo se la pasan hablando de quien anda con quien, burlándose de los demás, quejándose de tareas y exámenes, solo queriendo estar en sus casas durmiendo o estar en Facebook. El estaba cansado de eso, hubo un tiempo en que su mayor anhelo era ser como unos de esos idiotas pero ahora solo quería ser lo más contrario a ellos.

Pero gracias a sus decisiones le era más complicado hablar con personas de su edad, ya que no sabía si quiera como comenzar una plática sin sonar como si fuera a dar un discurso. Por eso, tal vez se dejo llevar un poco por sus deseos y resulto que Kurt se sintiera obligado y usado. Definitivamente no era un "_buen"_ comienzo pero algo muy bueno saldría de eso. Iba a lograr sacar un poco de tensión con el angelito y además iba a tener a alguien con quien hablar de sus creencias indirectamente. Blaine pensaba que Kurt necesita un poco de realidad, de verdad, el chico cree que todo el mundo va ser _"bueno_" con él y podrá resolver todo de una manera diplomática. Necesita un golpe de realidad, si continua con esa sobre protección en si mismo, lo único que va lograr es acabar muerto, simple.

Ahora, también debía ver un ángulo diferente para poder acercarse a él. No podía ser su esclavo toda la vida, aunque más que lo excitara la idea, no iba a ser un maldito que tiene a personas como mascota. No, él a pesar de no tener amigos quería tener a una persona a su lado. Porque no es que o quisiera convivir con las demás personas, solo que todas se le hacían tan ineptas y superficiales que no lograba interesarse en nadie. El era suficiente capaz de estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie para vivir, pero si quería a alguien para compartir sus vida, y esperaba que fuera Kurt.

Puede que sea un pensamiento y razonamiento complicado, pero a pesar de lo que la gente creía de los ángeles negros, ellos también tenían sentimientos y no era lo que parecían. Ellos también tenían sus profundos secretos que ocultaban perfectamente. Eran más de lo que la gente creía, no solo una criaturas desalmadas que solo existían para afectar a los humanos y matar ángeles blancos. Eran más valiosos que eso, pero nadie lo sabía y para Blaine estaba bien. Todos los rumores que se habían creado sobre ellos tenían una parte verdad y otra falsa.

La situación era hacerle a Kurt entender eso. Pero como comprenderán con esa primera impresión que dio iba a ser muy complicado. Odiaba creer que las primeras impresiones te definían como persona, pero siendo realista con una como la suya, cambiar la percepción de Hummel sobre él iba a ser una tarea laboriosa

Él timbre que indicaba el fin del receso se hizo sonar interrumpiendo la paz que tenía Blaine a su alrededor. Levantándose de la banca se encamino hacia el último periodo mientras pensaba en cómo empezar a formar el contrato que marcaba el destino cercano de su pequeño ángel blanco.

* * *

Después de salir de salón vacio, ir al baño a secarse las lagrimas y encontrar un lugar donde relajarse antes del almuerzo, Kurt logró ver a sus "_amigas"_ mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa para mostrar que estaba bien, feliz, y motivado. Pero era muy difícil aparentar después de lo que había pasado con Blaine. El pensamiento de las manos del moreno por su cuerpo y la lengua de este en su boca, impidiéndole el paso del aire, hacia que su mente lo nublara y la depresión de apoderara él.

Como había podido caer tan bajo. Dejando que un ya no tan extraño se apoderadas de esa forma de su cuerpo y mente, lo hacía querer vomitar, pero no se le permitía hacerlo. En teoría no podía llorar tampoco, solo podía verse feliz ante todos, por eso lo hacía en secreto. Un ángel blanco no debe mostrar emociones negativas y aunque sea uno en secreto frente a los demás, debe mostrarse siempre optimista y eso la verdad lo caga.

No aguata la presión que le es dada día con día, a veces siente que va explotar. No puedo cometer errores, debe ser amable, debe ser feliz, debe ser puro, debe ser inocente, _debe, debe, debe_, no importa que no quiera, es obligatorio, no opcional y ¿que tiene a cambio de todo esto?, solo ser un ser hermoso y ser un símbolo de pureza para católicos homofóbicos, y un objeto de fantasías sexuales para pervertidos y pedófilos.

Quien creía que ser un ángel era _bendición de Dios_, no sabe de dónde saco semejante mierda. Al ser un ángel prácticamente se le prohíbe toda libertad de expresión e incluso de pensamiento si se pudiera controlar su mente. Por eso estaba tan frustrado sobre lo que paso con Blaine. A Kurt siempre le enseñaron que…_eso… _estaba mal, sumamente mal y ahora que lo hico, sintió que había fallado, equivocado, cometido un error, y un ángel blanco no podía cometer errores.

Su mente ya estaba tan jodida por todo lo que le había hecho creer que significaba que incluso ideas de decepción, depresión y dolor se acumulaban en su cabeza y hacían que doliera el pecho y respirara con dificultad, y sin embargo no había manera de sacar eso sentimientos y liberarse haciendo que sintiera que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Kurt pasó todo el almuerzo y el último periodo esforzándose por disimular alegría y tranquilidad que poco se concentro en la clase y la hora. Hacía todo en automático, desde escribir notas en su cuaderno hasta cambiarse de clase a clase. Incluso cree que entablo una conversación con Mercedes pero no está seguro de que hablaron.

Cuando vio que varios ya se dirigían a la salida para irse de la escuela y llegar a su casa, se percato de que había perdido todo el último periodo sumido en sus problemas, y que uno nuevo se presentaba. Blaine le había dicho que iba a buscarlo al final del día para ir a su casa y estableces las normas de su contrato, pero olvido un pequeño detalle: Tenía el primer ensayo de Glee del año y definitivamente no podía faltar.

Glee era lo único que lo ayudaba a no volverse loco. Podía sacar sus emociones a través de sus emociones sin que levantara sospechas o saliera de las expectativas. No iba a dejar Glee, vería el modo de convencer a Blaine de dejarlo asistir, aunque tuviera que hacer…_eso…_

Kurt corrió a su locker para ver si encontraba ahí a Blaine, y que creen? Que ahí estaba esperando a Kurt recargado a lado de su locker con la puerta abierta de este. Como había obtenido el moreno su contraseña, no tenía la menor idea pero debía admitir que se veía realmente sexy. La luz de la tarde que atravesaba las puertas de McKinley le pegaba en todo el contorno de su cuerpo, logrando un efecto de que se desprendía de este. Su mirada se dirigía hacia afuera haciendo que sus ojos irradiaran una tranquilidad era tan…_hermoso_… ¡Despierta Hummel¡ un ángel negro no puede ser hermoso, solo traen cosas _malas_ para él. Incluso lo esclavizo con tal de no esparcir su secreto, Blaine Anderson era todo menos hermoso.

Kurt camino hacia donde estaba Blaine, para cuando iba a llamar su atención el moreno ya se había volteado y se le había quedado viendo directo a los ojos. Eso ojos color miel iban a ser la muerte para Kurt.

"Veo que ya llegaste, es mejor que no retiremos cuanto antes hermoso, pon tus cosas en el locker y mejor ya bámonos" Blaine quería ya llegar a su casa con ese hermoso ángel, no soportaba estar más tiempo entre todo ese ruido de las voces en la escuela

"Este…sí…sobre eso…ammm…mmm" Diablos esto era más difícil de lo que Kurt pensaba "Este…se me había olvidado decirte que tengo Glee ahorita…lo siento"

Blaine no creyó que McKinley tuviera Glee, pero ahora que lo pensaba sería útil. A pesar de que no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con gente torpe, siempre le había interesado cantar. Además ahí iba a estar Kurt, le ayudaría a vigilar a su pequeño angelito. "Está bien, no veo el problema de que vayas. De hecho te acompañare"

"No...no es necesario que me acompañes" Eso no era lo planeado, quería estar lejos de Blaine, no que tuvieran otra clase en común. Glee era un lugar más o menos seguro, no podía dejar que Blaine le quitara eso también. "Además te vas aburrir estando sentado sin hacer nada"

"Tranquilo hermoso, si no pienso en solo vigilarte, también voy a entrar" Por la cara de Kurt sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que se uniera al club de coro pero eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

"No creí que pudiera cantar" Al parecer no se iba a librar de Blaine por un largo tiempo así que mejor hacerse a la idea, después de todo no le quedaba otra opción.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi cariño"

Los dos se alejaron hacia el salón de coro donde todo los demás chicos de Glee se ponía al corriente con las actividades recientes. Pero ninguno de ellos se percataba de que dos personas muy diferentes caminaban juntos por el pasillo, mientras uno pensaba que iba a cantar, el otro luchaba por no templar frente al moreno re rizos negros y ojos de ensueño.

* * *

Cuando Kurt y Blaine entraron al salón de ensayo todo el mundo dejo de hacer sus actividades viéndoles como si en lugar de dos personas fueran creaturas extrañas. Un silencio seco inundo todo el lugar. Los dos ángeles no sabían qué hacer ni que decir. Blaine estaba a punto de soltar una palabra altisonante hacia todos por su comportamiento tan ridículo cuando el señor Schuester entro al aula con su sonrisa llena de emoción como siempre.

"Hola chicos, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente este verano por que ahora nos enfocaremos al 100% para llegar a las Nacionales este año" Cuando el señor Schuester se dio que cuenta que todos sus chicos estaban viendo a Kurt junto a un nuevo estudiante que nunca había visto, decidió recibirlos

"Hola Kurt, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?"

Antes de que Kurt tomara la palabra, Blaine ya se había adelantado:

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Devon Anderson y vengo aquí para unirme"

"Es bueno que saber que quieres unírtenos Blaine, pero tienes que hacer una audición, puedes hacerlo ahora y la siguiente reunión, como quieras."

Blaine ya había pensado en la canción perfecta, no se iba a retirar tan fácilmente. "La haré ahorita si no hay ningún inconveniente"

"En lo absoluto Blaine, el escenario es tuyo"

Antes de que Blaine pasara al frente, le susurró a Kurt: "Porque no te sientas hermoso, y disfrutas del espectáculo"

Kurt sin más opción fue hasta la última hilera de sillas hasta el fondo y se sentó. Solo esperaba que ninguno le preguntara sobre Blaine. No estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones.

Blaine fue hacia la banda y le dio las indicaciones de la canción que iba a tocar. Por suerte la canción que escogió tenía dos versiones, donde la letra alteraba solo una palabra, y lo iba a utilizar a su favor. Blaine se paro frente a todo New Directions justo cuando la melodía de la canción llenaba el salón de ensayo:

_(Siempre dejaré el link de la canción al inicio:_

watch?v=ZUwSZY8sGR4)

_I know you want me _

_I made it obvious that I want you too _

_So put it on me _

_Let's remove the space between me and you _

_Now rock your body _

_Damn I like the way that you move _

_So give it to me _

'_Cause I already know what you wanna do _

Blaine tenía una voz increíble y sus movimientos en el escenario eran fluidos pero no exagerados. Era todo un adonis de la música. Todas las chicas del club Glee parecía que iba a gritar como en n concierto en cualquier momento

_Here's the situation _

_Been to every nation _

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do _

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation _

_Please excuse me _

_I don't mean to be rude _

Cuando empezó a cantar el coro sus ojos se fueron directo a los de Kurt, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

Blaine caminó hasta donde estaba sentado Kurt y canto la siguiente parte dando entender que se refería a él y solo a él.

_You're so damn pretty _

_If I had a type then baby it would be you _

_I know you're ready _

_If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth _

_Here's the situation _

_Been to every nation _

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do _

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation _

_Please excuse me _

_I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

Cuando llegó la parte rápido, todos los chicos de New Directions rogaban que la saltara, y que era imposible que este tipo nuevo fuera bueno hasta en ese género. No podía permitir que in tipo que era gay les ganara toda la atención de sus novias. Y vaya que se notaba que era gay, el que más le dio importancia fue Finn, ya que no estaba muy contento que le cantará de esa manera a su hermano

_Tonight I'm gonna do _

_Everything that I want with you _

_Everything that you need _

_Everything that you want I wanna honey _

_I wanna stunt with you _

_From the window _

_To the wall _

_Gonna give you my all _

_Winter in summertime _

_When I get you on the springs _

_Imma make you fall _

_You got that body _

_That make me wanna get on the boat _

_Just to see you dance _

_And I love the way you shake that ass _

_Turn around and let me see them pants _

_You stuck with me _

_I'm stuck with you _

_Let's find something to do _

_Please excuse me _

_I don't mean to be rude _

Con cada palabra Kurt se iba enrojeciendo más y aunque le avergonzara decirlo, se estaba excitando. No iba a sobrevivir el club Glee con su integridad intacta con Blaine cantando de esa manera.

_But tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

_Oh you know _

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

Cuando la canción llego a su fin, Kurt soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Todas las chicas de New Direction le dieron una ovación de pie mientras todos los chicos lanzaban miradas celosas hacia Blaine. Si tenía que admitir que su actuación había sido esplendida y condenadamente sexy. Blaine tenía talento para la música y nadie se lo podía negar

El señor Schuester se levanto hacia donde estaba Blaine y el dio una palmada en la espalda "Eso fue…bueno…interesante Blaine. Tienes una voz increíble, sería un honor tenerte en New Directions. Solo para la próxima te pido que elijas canciones más…apropiadas para el club de coro"

"No será un problema señor Schuester" La verdad solo escogió esa canción para impresionar a Kurt, además de que estaba en su rango de voz y le traía recuerdos, no exactamente por la letra, de acuerdo, no vallan a pensar mal.

"Muy bien, démosle la bienvenida a Blaine Anderson, el nuevo integrante de New Directions"

Las chicas saltaron y soltaron grititos de aceptación con emoción combinada. Los muchachos solo se abstuvieron aplaudir.

"Ahora ¿alguno de ustedes quiere pasar al frente y cantar una canción de regreso a clases?"

En ese preciso instante Rachel alzo la mano, como siempre queriendo ser la estrella del grupo. Lo cual ya no era nada nuevo para los demás, ni siquiera para el señor Schue

"Rachel" dijo el profesor y le concedió el centro a la castaña

"Gracias señor Schue, bien como capitana ofial del equipo quisiera darle la bienvenida a Blaine por ingresar al grupo y a todos ustedes dejando que escuchen en lago que eh trabajado todo el verano"

Como siempre haciéndose la importante, pensó Kurt mientras Rachel se acercaba a la banda para decirles en los que había planeado

Mientras Blaine se sentó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y apoyando su mano en su cadera. La cercanía de sus cuerpos hacia que la temperatura de Kurt aumentara. No podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo que le eran causadas por Blaine. Sentía que la vocecita en su cabeza se activaba pero una nueva sensación le decía que se quedara a su lado. No entendía estas emociones contradictorias, solo quería alguna respuesta para sus emociones. En ocasiones como esta su padre le decía que tenía que rezar, pero no le agradaba hacerlo en lugares públicos, prefería hacerlo en donde nadie lo viera, la verdad se sentía tonto haciéndolo.

Finn se acerco a él con cuidado para no interrumpir la atención hacia Rachel, que la verdad era nula, ya se había acostumbrado a oírla cantar tanto que se le s hacía tan monótono que era raro que alguien prestara verdadera atención. Cuando llegó junto a Kurt, susurró a su oído

"Oye Kurt, ¿Quién es ese sujeto, y porque te esta manoseando"

"No me esta manoseando Finn, Blaine es solo…" Que era Blaine ¿amigo?, no, una migo no te chantajeaba, ¿novio?, tampoco, ¿amo? Eso tal vez, pero no le podía decir eso a Finn, le diría a su padre y estaría en serios problemas. Le iba a decir que solo era un conocido, pero, de nuevo, Blaine tomó la palabra por él.

"Soy su novio y tu eres…." Blaine había visto a este tipo en alguna de sus clases, se llamaba Finn o eso creía.

"Soy su hermano y deja de estarlo tocando así" A Finn no le agradaba la apariencia de este sujeto, se veía que no era buena influenza para Kurt.

"La verdad no se parecen, pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia donde toco o no a Kurt" Este tipo quien se creía que era para darle ordenes. Tal vez fuera el hermano de Kurt, pero no tenía derecho a mandarle

Antes de que Finn empezara alzar la voz, Kurt decidió parar esta pelea antes de que en verdad empezara a salirse de control. "Finn es mi hermanastro, por eso no nos parecemos Blaine, y Finn, deja a Blaine tranquilo por favor, no necesito que te preocupes"

Al parecer Finn no se iba a dar por vencido "Pero Kurt…."

¨"Por favor Finn" Kurt no quería que lo estuviera fastidiándolo con eso toda la tarde, pero tenía que mostrarse amable, se repetía, _se amble_.

"Está bien, pero si te hace algo me avisa y le parto la cara"

_Como con Karofsky, _quiso decir Kurt, pero no podía ser maleducado, y menos con su hermano "Gracias Finn, no tienes que alterarte"

Al parecer el jugador de Football se conformo con eso, porque se retiro a su lugar original para ver el final de la presentación de su novia. Kurt soltó un suspiro y le volteo a ver a Blaine. Su mirada estaba hacia al frente y su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción, como siempre. Por eso Blaine Anderson era aun enigma para Kurt, su cara nunca mostraba emoción alguna y eso lograba que Kurt se interesara en él.

Cuando Rache terminó de cantar, todos aplaudieron como si de verdad hubieran escuchado, y el señor Schuester volvió al frete.

"Muy bien Rachel, ¿alguien más que quiera pasar?"

Como Kurt sabía que sus probabilidades de un solo eran pocas, mejor decidió optar por tomar todas las posibilidades de cantar este año y con todos los sentimientos que había acumulado durante el día tenía que lograr un modo de expresarse discretamente."Yo señor Schuester"

"Perfecto Kurt, pasa al frente y muéstranos lo que tienes"

Kurt salió del abrazo de Blaine y se dirigió al centro. Blaine ansiaba por oír a Kurt cantar, aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba. La voz de Kurt era hermosa al hablar, oírlo cantar iba a ser lo más hermoso del mundo

Kurt se dirigió a la banda y les dijo el tema que iba a cantar, después se paro con una postura perfecta al frete de todos y dejo que todas sus emociones fluyeran en la canción:

( watch?v=3fars3wq2Bk)

_He put it on me, I put it on, _

_Like there was nothing wrong. _

_It didn't fit, _

_It wasn't right. _

_Wasn't just the size. _

_They say you know, _

_When you know. _

_I don't know. _

_I didn't feel _

_The fairytale feeling, no. _

_Am I a stupid girl _

_For even dreaming that I could. _

Recordó como Blaine le había robado su primer beso, y como las lágrimas amargas había escurrido por sus mejillas

_If it's not like the movies, _

_Thats how it should be, yeah. _

_When he's the one, _

_I'll come undone, _

_And my world will stop spinning _

_And that's just the beginning, yeah. _

_Snow white said when I was young, _

_"One day my prince will come." _

_So I wait for that date. _

_They say its hard to meet your match, _

_Find my better half. _

_So we make perfect shapes. _

Recordaba la rudeza en la que la legua de Blaine había sido insertada en su boca. Nada de fuegos artificiales, el tiempo tampoco fue más lento. Sol o recordaba jadeos, saliva y dientes, eso no tenía nada de mágico, pero eso había sido su primer beso.

_If stars don't align, _

_If it doesn't stop time, _

_If you cant see the sign, _

_Wait for it. _

_One hundred percent, _

_With every penny spent. _

_He'll be the one that, _

_Finishes your sentences. _

_If it's not like the movies, _

_Thats how it should be. _

_When he's the one, _

_He'll come undone, _

_And my world will stop spinning, _

_And thats just the beginning. _

_'Cause I know you're out there, _

_And your, your love came for me. _

_It's a crazy idea that you were made, _

_Perfectly for me you'll see. _

Él hubiera querido que su primer beso hubiera sido con alguien a quien quisiera pero al parecer no fue posible

_Just like the movies. _

_That's how it will be. _

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending. _

_It's not like the movies, _

_But that's how it will be. _

_When he's the one, _

_You'll come undone, _

_And your world will stop spinning, _

_And it's just the beginning._

Cuando Kurt termino la canción, los chicos del coro le aplaudieron e incluso Blaine se había parado para aclamarlo. Se sintió bien, un poco más ligero. Regresó a su asiento a lado de Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras el señor Schuester volvía al centro del salón para hablar sobre las regionales con los demás, Blaine se acerco a su oído:

"Cantas hermoso, no esperaba menos de un ángel blanco como tú. Definitivamente una de tus tares será darme una pequeña demostración de tu hermosa voz a diario"

Kurt estaba alagado por el cumplido de parte de Blaine. Cantarle al ángel negro no iba a ser tan malo. Quién sabe, tal vez ser un esclavo no era tan terrible como parecía.


End file.
